Turbines, such as steam turbines that are used to generate electricity, typically include a rotor assembly that is rotationally received within a housing, through which a working fluid passes to impart a rotation to the rotor assembly about its longitudinal axis. The rotation of the rotor assembly is then used to generate electricity.
A typical rotor assembly includes a rotor shaft that defines the axis of rotation of the rotor assembly, and several stages of blades spaced along the length of and extending from the rotor shaft. Each stage includes structure to which several blades are secured and extend around the circumference of the rotor shaft. Often, the several blades of a turbine stage are secured to the rotor shaft with pins.
Over the productive lifetime of a turbine, it may become necessary to replace one or more turbine blades and/or to repair one or more turbine blades. The size of turbine rotor assemblies may restrict the ability to transport them to a machine shop or other location that is remote from the actual location of installation of the turbine. Accordingly, it may be necessary to remove and replace the turbine blades at the location of installation of the turbine.